Fearless
by XxcharmedfreakxX
Summary: Okay so this is a short story about the relationship of Brooke and Nathan using the song fearless by Taylor Swift.


**Fearless**

**There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to your car.**

Brooke never thought she'd be going out with Nathan Scott. She'd had a few one night stands with him before but that was about it. After ten years of knowing each other he finally asked her out. The streets looked beautiful, wet, gleaming as he walked her to his car. Her heart was caught in her throat.

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot. **

He had so much fun with her on their date. It was amazing how she made him forget all of the problems. She looked beautiful in that black dress. Her pale skin standing in contrast with the darkness that surrounded them. He opened the car door for her and with a smile she got in.

**We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now. But you're just so cool. **

She was sure he didn't know how much she truly liked him. It all had started off as a drunken night after he had broken up with Peyton. They'd gotten together for just one night but he never seemed to leave. Now that Haley was gone on tour she finally got her chance.

**Run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you.**

He didn't remember her being this beautiful, she was always just his friend. The one who just always seemed to be there for him. Her bubbly personality always found a way to cheer him up in hard times. Why he never asked her out was a mystery to him.

**And I don't know how it gets much better then this you take my hand and drag me head first fearless.**

He was still a little heart-broken over Haley having left him to go on tour but somehow she made him stronger, braver.

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in the middle of a storm in my best dress… fearless**

His words always had a way of affecting her so deeply, cutting through her every fear and insecurity. She never knew how he did it but just his eyes made her knees go weak. Maybe Lucas wasn't the guy for her after all.

**So baby drive slow, 'til we run out of road in this one horse town. I wanna stay right here, in this passenger seat. You put your eyes on me, in this moment now capture it, and remember it.**

They were having so much fun. Laughing, joking around like they were the only ones in the world. After an uncomfortable silence he looked at her, his eyes saying everything he was thinking. Her heart skipped a couple of beats and she knew she'd remember that moment forever.

**And I don't know how it gets better then this, you take my hand and drag me head first… fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress… fearless.**

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to trust him and fully open her heart to him since his brother, Lucas., broke her heart. But one smile from him told her he'd never hurt her and she found herself falling for him.

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way. You pull me in and I'm a little more brave.**

She was scared to death. The way his eyes lingered on her lips made her breath become trapped in her throat. She stood there, not saying a word but as he pulled her in, her fear slowly drifted away.

**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless.**

Her lips were soft and gentle, almost angelic. The feel of her body pressed up against his sent the butterflies in his stomach in a forceful spam but as she pulled back and gazed into his eyes he knew they were meant to be. Something so much more then a one night stand, something beyond friends. They were meant to love one another unconditionally. She had always been there for him when everything went wrong. When Peyton dumped him, when his parents were getting divorced, when Haley left, when Keith died. Every time she was standing there, next to him and all he had to do was open his eyes.


End file.
